zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Hou Yi/Relationships
This page is comprised of Hou Yi's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. Affiliations Shadow Legion Hou Yi is one of the three commanders of the Shadow Legion under Tzan Ren. She leads the rangers and scouts and constantly tries to prove herself in strength and usefulness to her master. Despite her constant failures and punishments, she served the Shadow Legion loyally and was determined to prove her usefulness until she died. Love interest Tso Lan Tso Lan is Hou Yi's lover. She is known to spend much of her spare time with him and constantly think of him when they are apart, a fact Jun Bing and Wei Gong constantly tease her over. In her final moments, she looked up at the moon above her and was thankful that it was the last thing she'd see before she died. Allies Hei Gou and An Gou Hou Yi worked briefly with Hei Gou and An Gou in tracking down one of the Signs. Despite being scouts for Tzan Ren, Hou Yi greatly looks down on the pair, especially An Gou, whom she considers stupid and weak. Jun Bing Jun Bing is a fellow Demon Commander of the Shadow Legion. Despite their similar standing, they do not have a good working relationship. Hou Yi has often been jealous of Jun due to Tzan Ren's preference and favoritism for him, causing Hou Yi to develop an inferiority complex. The two constantly verbally abuse each other and rarely work together. When Jun discovered Hou Yi had concealed their acquisition of the Gemini Sign from Tzan Ren in order to keep its powers for herself, Jun blackmailed her into helping him. She hated the idea of having to help him, but did so nonetheless to save her own skin. As part of their deal, she assisted in the kidnapping of Reginald Ryder in order to lure his brother and Jun's rival Remington Ryder into a one-on-one fight. However, Hou Yi began growing impatient and despite Jun's orders, began interfering with the battle. When Reggie was able to escape, he accidentally got his blood on her, causing her great pain and forcing the two commanders to retreat. Despite her disobeying Jun's orders, he did not turn her in to Tzan Ren. Tzan Ren Tzan Ren is Hou Yi's master. Desperate to prove herself as strong and useful, Hou Yi is always looking for chances to increase her standing with Tzan Ren, but she often ends up failing what Tzan Ren considers to be simple tasks. Despite being constantly berated by him, Hou Yi yearns for his approval. Wei Gong Wei Gong is another fellow Demon Commander alongside Jun Bing. Not much is known about their working relationship or ability to work together, but like Jun, Wei often pokes fun at Hou Yi for her failures and relationship with Tso Lan. Hou Yi regularly referred to Wei Gong as "imp," referring to the fact that he was actually a tiny demon scout within that enormous body of armor. Enemies Arran Kuang Hou Yi first encountered Arran Kuang during her assault on the Shadow Strikers, during which she discovered her was actually a light demon. After being defeated by his light arrows, Hou Yi retreated in shame and held a grudge against Arran. She developed a rivalry with him and a burning desire to prove herself the better archer out of the two of them. During the Shadow Legion's assault on Los Angeles, Hou Yi challenged Arran to a battle to the death in order to finally prove which one of them was the superior archer. Despite her use of Shadow Wind and being in possession of the Aries and Gemini Signs, Hou Yi was no match for Arran's light powers and versatile use of his other Signs. He reclaimed the two Signs she had taken. In her final moments, Arran tried to reason with her and convince her to turn over a new leaf. However, she was disgusted by Arran's insistence that there was good in her before succumbing to her wounds and dying. Hsian Ji While not particularly an ally, Hou Yi held a great dislike for Hsian Ji mostly due to the Demon Sorceress' reputation for having gone soft and grown weak. Additionally, Hou Yi scolded and hit an infant Linos once, which prompted Hsian Ji to assault her and even threaten her with her death song. The incident was not only terrifying for her but also greatly embarrassing and Hsian Ji has harbored great resentment at Hsian Ji for it since. Shadow Strikers The Shadow Strikers are enemies of Hou Yi. She was able to easily catch them off guard and subdue them with her arrows and Shadow Wind. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z